


Over the Edge

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Liar Game
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Romance, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-12
Updated: 2010-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Akiyama and Nao are vexed about the lack of sex in their relationship, and individually seek out to remedy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> written for mi_tsu_ki on Live Journal for her winning bid at the Help Haiti auction.

This, Akiyama thinks, has started getting a little ridiculous.

When he originally decided to lure Nao into seducing him, Akiyama imagined that it would take a couple of weeks, maybe a month if he couldn't make himself as accessible to Nao's attempts as often he might want to be.

But six months--half a year--and she's done nothing more than a few kisses. They have shared a bed but only in the most literal sense.

For goodness sakes, they've practically moved in together, and talked about renting a place together that's convenient for both of them.

And yet...

For all his resolutions to let Nao set the pace, he's going insane.

Sometimes, on a typical school night, when she sits at the table with her books in front of her, studying, just biting her lip slightly as she tries to grapple with a concept that she has almost, but not quite, absorbed, Akiyama will just sit across from her, with a book or something at hand to indicate that he might not be paying attention, and just appreciate her.

He fantasizes about possibly going over, and helping her figure out what in her studies has been eluding her, followed by a proposed study break. The perk and problem being that once he lures her away, she won't be spending the rest of the evening studying.

Most of their daily life brings about those kinds of fantasies, and, while he's glad to see that the past hasn't completely sapped him of his sex-drive as he once had thought, he's finding it difficult to concentrate on the mundane realities, when the young woman he shares it with is far from mundane.

And, judging from her occasional bushing, he thinks she might also be curious about what setting the spark to their physical chemistry might do.

Still, would it kill her to show at least a little interest beyond just kissing and blushing?

Something, at least, to show that he's not being a predator, or worse, an old perv.

Both his brain and his libido agree: Something needs to change.

***

Nao admits, she's a little concerned.

Aren't guys supposed to want sex?

She recalls lots of conversations with their friends about their dates wanting sex way too soon, about how everyone they're with just wants to get under their skirts. How they suppose they'll let their guys touch them, eventually and after proper tribute has been paid. All of these said with a knowing wink that leaves Kanzaki Nao completely out of their innuendo.

After all, what would the naively innocent one ever know or want to know about that?

Lots of things, actually.

Nao thinks Akiyama desires her as much as he loves her. Not that he's said either of them in so many direct words, but just...those warm looks he gives...the way his hand lingers on her waist after they kiss. He's good at lying with his words, but in gestures at least Akiyama always tells the truth.

And yet, Akiyama's hardly made a single move in the half year that they've been together.

Nao has briefly--all right, extensively--considered taking matters into her own hands. She has prepared and tucked away in her nightstand drawer condoms and lube, just in case.

And yes, she does have a little lacy nightgown hidden at the back of her underwear drawer in case she has to play dirty. The woman at the shop assured her that Akiyama would definitely love to see her in it and--more importantly, to Nao's way of thinking--take her out of it. Not that it does much good if she only gets up the nerve to try it when he definitely won't be home to see it.

She sighs.

She loves him, more than she had really understood it possible to love someone. It goes deeper than just mere physical attraction, or romantic love. If he really did have no more interest in sleeping with her, besides what they do every night, she'd find a way to deal with these feelings, somehow.

More and more lately though, Nao thinks that there are other rewards to seek with Akiyama Shinichi. She's missing something.

Something to push him over the edge a bit, and make him move.

All she needs to do is figure out what that push will be.

***

Saturday, Akiyama tells himself. If she doesn't make a move by Saturday, he'll take matters into his own hands.

He's already started the research and the preparations.

A cozy restaurant, in their price range, with sensual food, candles, and an out-of-the way table.

An activity in which they can touch each other with impunity, or at least gaze into the other's eyes.

A room at a love hotel, with all the amenities one could ask for, including privacy and sound-proofing.

By his meticulous planning, he and Nao will have a good twelve-hour window where seduction is not just natural or needed, but expected of them, and its progression enhanced by an enjoyable, romantic evening.

That should definitely get Nao interested, if she isn't already.

Today is Thursday, a day like any other, with the same studying (she's become much more serious about school since he's moved in, Akiyama's noticed), the same look of concentration on her face, the same sensual note-taking techniques.

Soon, he tells himself, soon. That's the only reason why, he thinks, that he doesn't just propose that she take a night of from studying.

"Akiyama-san?" Nao leans forward, and places her hand on her chin.

His overactive mind is already imagining Saturday night and how he will disrobe her and finally see how she looks naked, how she's going to react to his every touch, and how good those clumsy hands of hers are going to feel on his body.

"Huh?" He's getting distracted by his fantasy—plan—that she has to repeat his name again.

"Is there something wrong?" A distinct blush rises to her cheeks.

"Come here." Akiyama whispers.

Nao crawls around the table and sits at his side. One kiss, Akiyama tells himself, he'll allow them one of those. He tilts her head up and leans in, satisfied that she meets him more than halfway, and that one kiss very easily turns into three, four, five, ten before he reminds himself that she's the one who's supposed to be seducing him.

Even as he pulls back, his body and brain are telling him that this is the perfect opportunity. This is what he's been waiting for. His genius—the part of him that can plan better than anything tells him that he wants her on edge for later. His body and brain then respond that the plan itself isn't as important as the ends, and that is getting himself and Kanzaki Nao, in bed together, naked, for something that is not sleep.

That opportunity he created though has vanished in that hesitation. "I—I should get back to studying." Nao says, biting the lips he's made red with his kisses. "I have a test tomorrow."

So, Saturday, then. He tells himself, as he shrugs and goes back to reading his book.

Well, pretending to read, but secretly nursing his lust for her.

And watching her watch him.

***

Nao wakes up that Saturday morning, as she usually does, pressed against a sleeping Akiyama. His arm drapes over her side, just underneath her breast. And instead of getting up and starting her day, she pauses, and listens to the rhythm of his breathing and concentrates on the places where their bodies contact.

And she gets it, finally. She really does.

After six months of doubting him, of doubting herself, and whether they could overcome this last barrier between them, the answer reveals itself to her. All the kisses, the warm looks—and the scorching hot ones he always seems to get while she's in the middle of studying, the way he always hesitates and pulls away at the last moment converge into one, simple path.

It's not that he doesn't want her. It's that he's been waiting for her.

And if that's the case...

Her heart speeds up, with the audacity of what she's going to do. Not planned, not thought through at all, but then she's had half a year to consider everything. She's even set everything up so the moment he made the decisive move, she would be ready to say yes. So then why shouldn't she try and seduce him?

Nao shifts a little to face him. His hands go to her waist, just like he does after they kiss. A smug smile crosses his sleeping face. She wonders what he dreams about. Them? This?

If so, Nao can use this. If not, he will be. She smiles. The thrill of taking this next step, of deciding to take it, the anticipation of what's going to happen sends a shiver through her. Nao leans over, and slowly lets one of her hands stray inside the waistband of his pants.

Only to be interrupted by a very firm grip on her tush.

"What are you doing?" Akiyama asks, as though the answer is not as obvious as looking down and finding her conspicuously fondling him.

Second thoughts immediately enter her head. What is she doing? Akiyama actually hasn't said anything about wanting to further or not...how could she have done this now..."I'm sorry, I didn't—"

"I didn't tell you to stop."

"Does this mean keep going, Akiyama-san?" Nao whispers. She doesn't know if she can hold herself back much longer.

He reaches for her waist and pulls her close to him. "I thought you would never ask."

Their pajamas make a pile on the floor next to the bed. Nao crawls to the night table to raid her long-neglected stash of condoms, only to turn around and find a naked Akiyama over his duffel bag (since they still haven't technically moved in together), and pull out one from his stash.

"You too?" Nao asks, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks, and a question in her brain, why didn't she do this sooner?

He nods, and judging from the wide smile on his face, he's having just as much trouble as she does keeping the laughter inside. "It's been difficult." Akiyama admits as he moves towards her.

Their next kiss, takes them even further. Their touches don't stop at the waist. He's so warm, so firm beneath her fingertips. And his touch on her...Nao inhales sharply and tries to concentrate. Why has she put this off for so long?

"Akiyama-san..."

"Yes?"

"Please..."

"Of course."

Akiyama lowers her to the bed, kissing her the whole time, and leaving his body open for her her exploration. She's ready for this, more than ready. She needs this. He needs this too, she thinks, as she watches the expression on his face as he enters her.

A little tight, Nao thinks. But necessary, and every slow stroke sends a whole new set of sensations for her body to interpret, all of them getting closer to overriding her thoughts.

She grasps at Akiyama's shoulders. His rhythm inside her becomes her own as well. Six months of tension build up to a crescendo in her and then radiate through every cell of her body. Nao thinks she might have shouted something. At least one of them made a noise to wake the neighbors. Akiyama too, reaches his peak and clings to her.

"Are you okay?" Nao asks, as his shaking body retreats from hers.

Akiyama nods, taking Nao in his arms. "More than. You?"

"Yeah...if I had known..." she savors the closeness to him, the scent of their bodies together. "I think I would have made a move earlier."

He brings her even closer. "No, you wouldn't have."

"I wouldn't?"

Akiyama leans into her, and runs his hand down her side. "Because you'd be too busy responding to mine."

Nao shivers, in a good way.

***

What a way to wake up, Akiyama thinks, feeling a lot better than he has in a long time.

He knows, finally, what he's been longing to find out for months now. And like any good endeavor, the initial encounter leaves so much more for them both to discover. It'll take years, he imagines, before he can be completely satisfied that they know each other completely.

By then, Akiyama is certain the sex will be too amazing to stop.

"What took you so long?" He asks later, once the afterglow wears off and reality sinks back in. For all that Akiyama can't complain about being woken like this, he's still curious as to why she had kept this not-at-all surprising abundance of physical passion to herself for so long.

Nao sits on their bed, unable to face him. "I thought you weren't interested," she confesses.

Wait, what? "How," Akiyama asks, as he strokes his hand down her back, "did you get that idea?" Gooseflesh rises in the wake of his caresses, and when he leans down to kiss her between her shoulder blades, she shudders. "For future reference," he says, ready to clarify this, "I am very, very interested..."

"I see." Nao turns around to face him, her face and chest blushing a bright cherry-red, "I know that now...what did you want to do today, Akiyama-san?" The grin that accompanies that question shines brighter than the morning sun outside their window.

He returns the grin. Besides her? "I had a plan for tonight...but it appears you've already achieved the objective."

"A plan?" She seems confused, and then not. "Oh...what was your plan?"

He tries to keep it as simple as possible. "You. Me. Long date. Love hotel." Succinct. Obvious.

If he weren't seeing it with his own eyes, he would think it impossible for Nao's smile to get even wider or for those dark eyes of hers to sparkle even more. "Is there a rule somewhere that says that we can't follow through on your plan after I've carried out mine?" She hops out of bed, showing her completely naked body for once without a single care that he's right there appreciating it as she gets dressed.

Akiyama doesn't make a big deal of that right now. Maybe he'll tease her tomorrow morning. "No rule at all. And if there was, we would have to break it. Coffee?" He asks, as though this was just another Saturday morning. It is, after all, a completely normal Saturday morning, no different from those to follow.

"That'd be nice."


End file.
